For What It's Worth
by RoxyFoxy
Summary: Inuyasha has never been more furious with Kagome and he has a right to be. He's afraid her desire will be the end of them. Will Kagome make the right choice even if it hurts her? [alittle OOCAUOneshot]


_Kagome and Inuyasha weren't holding each other's hands or found hanging off of one another. Everyone could see there was something amatter. They acted as though they were two strangers walking the same pace, in the same direction. Kagome couldn't help but glance at him to let him know she was there. She wanted to hold his hand so badly, but was scared she was going to yelled at like earlier._

_Inuyasha's face had no emotion, like all the life he had inside of him disappeared. He was famous for starting conversations when he knew something was wrong, but he reframed from it. _

_Kagome found herself throwing her bag at the bottom of the stairs, feeling her whole body ache knowing he was going to ask the question, she couldn't answer. She wanted just to lock the door behind her, to show him she wasn't ready. Then again she couldn't. _

_Slowly she gathered the strength to go outside, feeling the sun beat upon their backs while they stood so quiet, as though they didn't exist.

* * *

_

" _Kagome…" Inuyasha's deep voice sounded strained. Kagome knew he was ready to ask, and this was the time she wish she could of locked the door when she had the chance._

" _Kagome.. about tomorrow…"_

_Kagome swallowed, and sat against the porch ledge placing her knees against her chest for safety. _

_There was silence. Kagome stared at her shoes, and back towards his eyes, seeing he barely blinked when he looked at her._

" _What about tomorrow…"_

_Kagome's voice grew with anger, that she tried to hide for so long. She finally raised her head from her lap, with Inuyasha now staring at a girl who had no right to be furious with him._

" _Your still going with him aren't you?"_

_His tone of voice matched her within seconds, seeing his eyebrows furrowed, seeing he was struggling to be calm and understanding with her. _

" _Are you going to answer me?"_

_Kagome appeared she was refusing, but for once she had nothing to say. She just looked at him, hoping the tears would answer his questions._

" _You don't even understand how I feel do you? Typical.. Well since you have nothing to say I'm leaving."_

_Kagome wanted to run after him, wanted to grab him by the hand and tell him something, anything. She had done it so many times before it was though she finally given up.

* * *

_

_Inuyasha didn't dare to slow down, he kept on walking until he was out of her view. Kagome for once felt hopeless, that she screwed everything up they ever had. Kagome knew all it came down with, was her and Kouga becoming closer. Kagome had her heart set on being friends even after these years. Finally when she had the chance, Inuyasha wouldn't allow her. The fact she had dumped Inuyasha once for Kouga again, made everyone stand on Inuyasha's side. _

_It was then she found herself crying, crying harder then she expected. Her voice came out in whimpers, and she couldn't control any of the facial expressions. It was then Inuyasha came back. He knelt down, grabbing her hand bringing her up to his level. She had the look of fear in her eyes. He had never seen her such a wreck before. It was then he threw his arms around her, as she grasped onto his shirt hard._

_She hated the fact she was crying, even though Inuyasha had seen it on more than one occasion. She tried to hide it, but Inuyasha made her look back at him.

* * *

_

" _Kagome…I'm not mad. I'm not stopping you from being friends with him. It's the fact you've dumped me more than once for Kouga. I know you've wanted this for awhile I completely understand that. I'm not forcing you to make a decision, just do the what you want."_

_Kagome felt tears fall faster, even though Inuyasha was bearing a smile._

" _That's..that's..the problem. I can't! I don't know what to do, Inuyasha. Can you blame me for wanting a friendship after what happened with him and I?"_

" _Kagome, can you blame me for being upset as well? I know if I were to become close with Kikyo again you'd do the same thing, whether you realize it or not. Besides, stop crying! Your ruining your make-up…"_

_Kagome couldn't help but break out in laughter. Inuyasha wiped the tears off of her soft face, making sure he didn't miss a single one. He gently kissed her on the forehead, placing his forehead against hers._

" _Kagome it's hard I know. I'm not going to leave you over this. Were not done, over something stupid like this. Don't forget this isn't easy for both of us. Its not just you. I promise I'll call you later, alright?"_

_Kagome quietly nodded her head, embracing him as tight as she possibly could. There was no words. Just a smile. _

_

* * *

_

_Kagome sat at the stairs with the cordless in her hands. She looked at Kouga's number, attempting to call him._

" _**Inuyasha has all the right to be mad at me. I don't understand how he can be so calm about it. Then again if he were to become close with Kikyo again, well I'd flip out, and pretend I was ok with it. I've wanted to be close with Kouga, for the longest time…I can't now. Inuyasha is in the picture, and it isn't the time to rekindle friendships with someone I've dated along time ago either. I just want to do the right thing.. as much as it hurts me."**_

_Kagome lowered her head taking a deep breath, calling Kouga knowing the plan she had in mind. Kouga picked up the phone while Kagome tried to sound cheery like._

_-_

" _Kagome, you sound alittle bit upset? You alright? What did "**Inuyesha"** do to you now?"_

_Kagome chuckled knowing he loved saying his name wrong, " Nothing really. Look I called about tomorrow. I can't go with you, as much as I'd love to."_

_There was a pause hearing noises in the background from Kouga's, " How come? You made it sound like you were going for sure."_

" _Ya well… Look ever since you and I ended I've wanted a friendship. That's why I was looking forward to tomorrow. Sounds stupid I know. I don't want to hurt Inuyasha, or drag you into this. Maybe some other day.."_

" _I understand. I don't want to ruin anything between you and him. Don't worry about it Kagome. I'll find something to do tomorrow. Anyways I should get going I'll talk to you in school."

* * *

_

_Kagome knew it was the best thing to do. Even though she couldn't get what she wanted. She knew it was worth it, worth it to see the smile and happiness on Inuyasha's face. Nobody's but his._


End file.
